Oh, the Mistletoe!
by rosie0522
Summary: Our two favorite professors get caught under the holly jolly mistletoe! Oh, what fun!


**Hey guys! This is a one-shot that I'm publishing now because I was reading a few like this one, and I thought I'd give it a try! Let me know what you think!**

* * *

It was Christmas Eve at Hogwarts, and everyone was celebrating. It was the first time in Hogwarts history that absolutely nobody had gone home for Christmas, simply because they had wanted to stay at the castle for the first Christmas after You-Know-Who had been defeated and celebrate with their friends. The majority of the student body was outside, playing in the snow, while the rest of the students were either in the library, finishing up the assignments they had been given o complete over Christmas break, or snuggled up in their dorms next to the fire, keeping warm, drinking hot cocoa, and laughing and having a good time with their friends.

That was what Minerva McGonagall wished she was doing.

Minerva, unfortunately, had been given the task of making rounds throughout the castle, making sure nobody was doing anything inappropriate or pulling pranks (ahem, Mr. and Mr. Weasley). She had already caught three couples together in different, normally unoccupied rooms. She had, feeling merciful because of the holidays, let them go, as long as she didn't catch them again. They had thanked her and gone off on their way, and she had smiled each time with remembrance. She had also caught the Weasley twins enchanting the mistletoe to follow Professor Snape around. They had smiled sheepishly the last time, and swore they wouldn't do it again.

Oh, and don't get her started on the mistletoe. Albus had insisted on putting it up, because it had been a tradition all his life, one that he wanted to keep now. He had enchanted it so that if two people of the opposite sexes were caught underneath it, they weren't able to move from that spot until they performed the required kiss. Almost all the staff had thought this was a grand idea, all except herself and Severus. Of course. But they had done it anyways, and now she was stuck watching out for the wretched stuff, as they had put it in every doorway in the castle. Literally.

Minerva sighed in relief as she realized that she was almost done with her rounds. She was extremely tired, as it was eleven fifty-five at night. She turned a corner and was knocked to the floor as she ran smack into the one person she didn't want to be in a doorway with. Grunting from the impact, Severus Snape shook his head a bit, gathering his bearings, and reached out a hand to help her up. She accepted it, and as he pulled her to her feet, he said, "It'd do you a world of good to watch where you're walking."

"I'm not the only one to blame, Severus," she retorted, letting go of his hand and brushing herself off.

"No, but all the same..." he said, and she went to move past him, but when she went to pass the doorway, she felt as though there was some invisible barrier blocking her way. She turned around and saw that Snape was having the same problem. She checked her watch. 11:58. "Oh no," Minerva said at the same time as Snape. They both looked up, and saw that above their heads was a bushel of the blasted mistletoe.

Minerva looked at Snape, and he her, and they both hesitated a bit. "Oh, the mistletoe. I'm going to make sure Albus hears about this. We really have no choice, Severus. Unless you'd rather wait until the whole school shows up tomorrow morning and makes us," she said, sighing a bit at the end. He groaned.

"Alright, but this is strictly professional, only to get out of this situation, understood?" Snape said sharply, and Minerva quickly nodded.

"Of course. What else would it be?"

Slowly, Severus walked toward her, and when he was close enough, he wrapped one arm around her waist, and the other one snaked up her back to get tangled in her hair, which she had neglected to put up in her usual tight bun for her rounds. Their eyes closed, and as their lips touched, it was almost like magic on its own. Kissing her lips, Severus thought that they were as soft as he'd always thought, and as his hands ran along her body, Minerva gasped into the kiss, feeling better and happier than she ever had before. They broke the kiss after a few moments, and with their foreheads pressed together, Minerva whispered hoarsely, "Definitely not professional." Severus nodded, and suddenly they heard an alarm. Minerva looked at her watch. It read 12:00.

"Merry Christmas, Severus," Minerva whispered as he pulled her in again.

"Merry Christmas, Minerva."

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Let me know what you think!**


End file.
